Angels and Demons?
by Kumiku-chan
Summary: A crossover with mainly Inuyasha and D.N.Angel. Other crossovers in future. A bit of a plot bunny.


This is a D.N.Angel Inuyasha crossover I came up with while I was reading a story called _Beautiful Disaster_ (cough_check.it.out_cough) so here you go. Kinda one of those plot bunnies that nag at you until you just put something down for it. Don't worry though, I'll put up chapters for my other stories soon, I just wanted to start this.

Satoshi: …What about D N No Angel? And Daisuke?

Kumiku: A bit posessive aren't you? Well, until I write the next chapter, I suppose he can be here too…but whether or not you like each other is up in the air.

Koryu: I don't have to be here, right?

Riku: Do I?

Kumiku: ….

K and R: Well?

Kumiku: Do you really want to know?

Riku: On second thought, we'll wait and see.

-

Disclaimer: Daisuke and Satoshi just went steady! Risa died throwing herself of a cliff to follow a butterfly and her sister became a drill sergent! Sesshy just revived Kikyo's body and half her soul so she surrendered Inuyasha to Kagome then left to become a mountain priestess! Miroku and Sango are married and adopted Shippo! Naraku died after Kagura used Dance of the Dead to call forth the dead demons used for his body and Kohaku moved in with Sango! …What? You're saying all that's not true? I guess I don't own these two shows then…

-

/ the person who's pov we're in is thinking

the person who shares their body (in Dark and Krad's case) is speaking to them.

" speech

_/ something _something The one who shares someone's body is exaggerating something.

* * *

Angels and Demons?

**

* * *

Omnipresent PoV **

"….the bloody hell?"

Two men were staring around themselves, giving off the appearance they had just been in the middle of a fight. The blonde haired one continued to speak.

"What did you do!" he said, yelling at the other.

"Good question…what _did _I do?"

"Why are you asking me!"

"It was a rhetorical question."

"….."

The amythest haired (okay, yes, others have used this description, but doesn't it sound cool?) man stood up and, despite his wounds, ripped clothes……. ………….. …… (Koryu: Stop drooling and get on with the effing story! besides, that's sick you know… Kumiku: Right..sorry, but I want to know what's holding them together, paperclips?) and torn wings, started to walk towards a shrine. While he walked, he continued to grow weaker until in flurry of feathers, a red-haired boy stood where he was. Who then decided to collapse on the ground.

/ All this time, All these fights, they're about to come to an end! I need only kill him while he's still vulenarable…- /

/ _Don't- you- dare- lay- one- finger- on- Daisuke Krad./_

/ Stop fighting me! I _will_ kill the tamer/

The two started an inner battle and after another shower of feathers, an exhausted Satoshi passed out as well.

**How about… Shippo's PoV**

"Come on Kirara (it's Kilala in the english version, but Kirara looks soo much cooler.) I saw a ton of acorns near Kikyo's shrine. If we're careful, we can sneak some from the trees around."

Kirara and I were walking through the forest on a fall day in, as Kagome says, the feudal era. Miroku was off being lecherous somewhere and Sango followed to make sure he didn't do anything. Inuyasha was with Kagome in her era to bring her back, but I hope they wait a little longer, It's nice to relax once in awhile.

"What did you do!"

I jumped at the sound of another voice, I nearly fell down when I saw who they were coming from.

One was a tall…blond? I had never seen one myself but that book Kagome brought with her taught us a lot of things. He was wearing a white dress..no…she called them robes. The other had on a purple shirt to match his hair and black… leathery pants. The blond held a sword while the… other one had a feather. But…they couldn't be…wings? On humans? They must have been demons from the eastern territory, no one knew much of them.

Kirara sttood ready as I watched them argue. One of them headed near me but collapsed turning into a _red_ head.

/ Wha../

The other one got an evil glint in his eye and walked to him. But he suddenly stopped, turned into…a _blue_ haired human. Neither of them looked or even smelled like something other than a human. But Naraku could easily do the same, so I went to warn the others.

"Miroku! Sango!" I continued this until I had had found them all.

"What's wrong Shippo?" asked Miroku with a palm-shaped print on his face. Figures.

"There are two people in the forest…" I told them what had happened.

"The best way to find out who, or what they are is to go ask them ourselves, I'll get my armor." She said, hurrying off.

When we got there, she kneeled and looked at both.

"They, seem human. But they need some help. Kirara, I need you to carry them."

Kirara went to her partner and gladly obliged.

When we reached the village, Inuyasha and Kagome were already there.

"Hey guys!" Kagome called, waving food over her head. "I brought what you asked for!"

"What took ya so long?" asked, rather, demanded Inuyasha.

I was too busy eating a sucker so I pointed to Kirara.

Kagome stared.

"Why is that boy in a bathrobe? And why is that one wearing..wait…is that leather?' (**:drools:** oh, Gomen… (weren't Dark's pants leather? I couldn't really tell, but who cares? I like it.)

"Naght Shuh, fond dem in f'rest." (Translation: Not sure, found them in forest.)

"But the stuff they have comes from my time…and I don't think they used the Bone eater's Well, Mom and Grandpa guard it carefully."

**With 'Mom' and 'Grandpa'**

"Checkmate."

"What!" cried Kagome's grandpa. "You- you must have cheated!"

"Calm down, it's just a game… that I beat you at ten times in a row." replied her mother.

"grrrr…rematch!"

"But shouldn't we be doing something else now?"

"You're just afraid, now face me like the cheater you are."

"………"

**Back to the 'group' in Shippo's PoV**

While the others were talking, I walked over to the red head. He woke up it seems, and soon ruby orbs (Man I love that description! xD) were staring up at me.

He stared at me blankly, then spoke up.

"…What are you?"

"A demon, and my name is Shippo."

"Daisuke."

"Huh?"

"My name, it's Daisuke."

"Oh."

The rest of them turned at the new voice.

"You're.. so.. cute!" Shrieked Kagome as she ran to glomp Daisuke.

"Th- thanks, but I can't breathe…"

Inuyasha frowned and Miroku walked over to Daisuke. Sango just smiled some, thinking the same.

"Um.. yes?" asked Daisuke as Miroku looked him over.

"My sixth sense says no, but your looks state that you're a girl."

(cue the anime fall.)

"Of course I'm not a girl!" yelled an extremely flustered Daisuke.

"If you say so…"

Sango finally said something.

"Who's he?"

"His name is Satoshi… do you guys know how we got here?"

"No, we were hoping you'd tell us that." Said Sango.

* * *

That's it. Crappy I know, but that's how plot bunnies go. Not to mention I'm new to the Inuyasha fic and still learning D.N.Angel. I'm not even sure there _is_ a plot of some sort. 

Riku: You never needed one before.

Kumiku: **:glowing fangirl eyes:** That's it, punishment time. Sora!

Sora: Yeah? Hey… why am I here?

Kumiku: Don't mind that. Now, please _punish _him.

Sora: **:gets a _look_:** You mean it?

Kumiku: Have fun.

Riku: What- ?

Sora: **:drags him off:**

Kumiku: **:smiles:** Please review with comments or ideas, and don''t worry, other chapters soon!


End file.
